Merry Christmas Darling
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: A Pinger Christmas Tale!


Ginger Hinkley glanced at her watch for about the sixteenth time. She was in a hurry. A big hurry. She wanted to get back home to her darling husband Roy. She missed him like crazy and was anxious to see him again. The only thing that seemed to be standing in her way at the moment was the flight delay. Why oh why did the damn plane have to have some mechanical problem now! Why! Of all the rotten luck! The redhead was advised several times by the airport staff that yes they were working on it and they would be taking off as soon as possible. They apologized for the inconvenience and were very sorry. That's what she was told at least twenty five times.

Ginger knew it wasn't their fault she was just frustrated being stuck at the airport on Christmas Eve! It was one o'clock and her flight should have left an hour ago. Normally she would have called Roy to let him know she was delayed and would be home as soon as humanly possible but she couldn't. He had no idea she was coming home now. She wanted it to be a surprise. Right now the only surprise was this damn delay!

 **California**

Roy Hinkley sat on the luxurious lavender sofa and sighed. His eyes went to the beautiful green Christmas tree. He smiled recalling how his beloved wife had so lovingly decorated it. Stringing the lights and garland. Adding the touch of tinsel. Elegant green and red Christmas balls and other various ornaments. He especially loved the antique sparkling silver star she placed on top of the enormous tree. His favorite though was a special custom made ornament with their picture and the words. "Our First Christmas" A sad expression went to his face thinking of how this was nothing like that first Christmas. He knew it wasn't exactly her fault. How was she to know that the charity Christmas concert in New York was going to be such a big success that a second show needed to be added. Of course Ginger did not want to disappoint her fans and he knew perfectly well it was not her intent to disappoint him either. The poor woman was being pulled in a thousand directions. She wanted to do good with her charity work, she wanted to entertain her adoring fans and she wanted to be with her husband.

Ginger had begged the Professor to go with her but he just could not get away from the research lab. It was impossible to do so as he was in the middle of an important assignment that required his full attention. He simply could to make the trip out to New York. The redhead had been crushed but understood. She knew that if he could he would in a minute and right now he was starting to wish he would have. For some reason the important research on an ancient tribe in the Amazon did not seem quite as important as a beautiful redhead with enchanting green eyes. How he missed her so much! What he wouldn't do to have her in his arms at this very moment!

 **Airport (New York)**

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hinkley but it will be another 45 minutes." The attendant stated.

Ginger's heart sank. "Isn't there another flight? Please! There's got to be something! I can't stand this delay anymore! I want to get home to my husband! It's Christmas for crying out loud can't you do something!"

"I'm very sorry but the only other flight is tomorrow morning."

The redhead sighed. "Fine. Thank you." She said slinking away and walking over to an empty chair. Another forty five minutes! This was crazy! What could possibly be wrong with the plane? Seriously! She needed to get home to her Roy! Didn't anyone understand! Ginger opened her purse and took out her picture of her darling Professor. She smiled looking upon it. "I love you darling." She said softly. "I promise I'll get home to you." She sighed and placed the picture back in her purse. This was turning into a nightmare. At first a charity Christmas concert seemed like a grand idea. Just a few days and she would be home in no time. But Marty insisted upon adding the second show. It was good business. Her fans would appreciate it. Think of how more money could be made for the veterans! The publicity! How everyone would say what a generous person she was. Ginger did not care about the publicity or the public appraisal.  
If there was one thing she could not stand, it was being away from her husband. She supposed living on that island for four years with him it was hard to be apart. He was always around and she had simply gotten used to it. It wasn't that she had to be glued to his side 24/7, it was just nice knowing that he wasn't far from her.

Now here she was stuck in this airport waiting for a bunch of bumbling idiots to fix whatever problem with the plane. Ginger was convinced it was probably something minor but they made a bigger deal out of it. Her eyes scanned the terminal watching passengers get on other flights or other flights just coming in. People greeting their friends and relatives. It all just made her miss Roy even more.

 **California**

The Professor shut the TV off and glanced at the clock on the mantle. It was almost seven. He supposed he could call Ginger and at least hear her sweet sensual voice. He didn't know if she would be at the hotel or out at some party of a Hollywood mogul but he would give it a shot. He reached for the phone and began to dial before setting it down. No he wasn't going to torture himself. He didn't want to just hear her voice. He wanted her there with him. What he wanted was her in his arms sitting in front of the fireplace, kissing her beautiful neck and then slowly make passionate love. It had been awhile since they had made love. Again no fault of Ginger's and no fault of his.

They both had just been so busy lately. That's why the day before he had told his boss under no certain terms he wanted three days off to spend with his beautiful wife. He did not care if they did not go anywhere. If all they did was just make love, he was fine with that. In fact that's all he cared about. Being with Ginger. He missed her like crazy. Not having her was killing him. The Professor had not realized how much tension was building up inside him until now. He had noticed he had been a little bit irritable with some of his coworkers. He snapped at two of them on more than one occasion. It wasn't that the academic meant to…he just was on edge. It was not like on the island when his beautiful starlet would be right there with him in the lab assisting him and also driving him to distraction with her seductive manner. Sometimes he wished they never had been rescued from that island. Sometimes he wished they were back there and he could be with Ginger as much as he pleased. Nothing standing in their way.

Roy got up and walked over to the tree looking over it once more. His eyes focused on another ornament. It was something Ginger made on the island with some clay they had found in a cave. She shaped it into a heart and painted it red. On it spelled out in white paint were the words, Ginger Loves Roy. He picked up the heart ornament and held it in his hand staring at it. He knew how true those words were. She did love him. He will never forget how she canceled her movie premiere to stay home and take care of him when he fell ill. The Professor had pleaded with her to go. He said he would be fine and this was her big night, she shouldn't miss it. Ginger retorted with there will be other premieres and that he was way more important than some movie that she could very well see anytime she wanted. And there was the time his ex-superior at work Evelyn Winters tried to get a little too hands on with him at a banquet the company was having. Ms. Winters was famous for her so-called charm with men and somehow making them want to do anything to please her. Well it most certainly had no affect on one Roy Hinkley.  
He was repulsed by her actions and advised her it would be wise for her to never try that again. He had not wished to tell Ginger what had happened but she got the story out of him and was furious. She made him bring forth a sexual harassment suit against the woman and needless to say she was run out of the company and out of town. This of course was before Ginger laid into the woman reducing her to a weak little mouse.  
The Professor had to admit it did feel good to fight back against such a creature and that Ginger was right to make him go forth with the suit. She was proud of him and said as much.

He placed the ornament back on tree and walked over the fireplace mantle looking at their wedding photo. How beautiful Ginger looked! Her stunning white dress and veil. When she walked down the aisle, he never thought she could ever look so enchanting. Then their wedding night in the fancy hotel before taking a plane on a honeymoon to Italy! It was heavenly. Such beautiful weather they had and he had to admit that Ginger in a bikini was quite a sight in itself. The woman was lucky if she made it out of their hotel room to go down to the pool. He couldn't help himself as the things she did to him were beyond his own comprehension. Of course Ginger rarely complained. Sure she had her "protest" but it lasted all but 30 seconds. She loved being in his arms as much as he loved having her in them.

Now here he was. All alone on Christmas Eve. No Ginger to hold. No Ginger to kiss. No Ginger to whisper very seductive things in his ear. No Ginger to unbutton his shirt and slide her soft hands inside driving him mad. He swore that next year it would be different. He wasn't going to go through this again. No matter what. The reason he asked for the time off was he thought he would actually get to spend the holiday with Ginger. That she would be home and they could enjoy…but that damn second show just had…it infuriated him because it kept Ginger away. He was not angry with her. He was never angry with her. He just wished that she could just magically appear and he could hear her sexy voice saying…

"Roy darling I love you!"

He snapped out of his revere and spun around. He could not believe it. Standing there in a beautiful red gown with silver bells hanging from her ears and her silky redhair flowing was his beloved Ginger! He was stuck frozen in place.

Ginger rushed over to him hugging him tightly. "Oh darling I missed you so much! I just had to fly back home to be with you. I wanted to surprise you!"

"Ginger…I…you're…here.." He stammered in total shock.

"Of course I'm here!" She beamed still holding him. "I wasn't going to leave you all alone on Christmas."

"But the second show…I thought that was tonight and that…"

Ginger let go and smiled. "I canceled it." She announced.

"What? You canceled? I don't understand…"

"Darling what's not to understand? I love you and I would rather spend Christmas with you instead it's as simple as that. I told Marty you were more important to me and that's all there was to it. They found another act to take my place. It all worked out. The point is that I'm home with you where I want to be. I love you."

The Professor looked at his amazing wife and gently caressed her hair. "You are incredible and I love you." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.  
It was not long before clothes were stripped away and they were holding one another in front of the fireplace. Ginger rested her head against his chest smiling. "Darling I promise no more Christmas concerts. I'm not going to ever be away from you on Christmas or any holiday again. I swear."

"My love you don't have to completely cut out entertaining your fans during the holiday season. I promise you that if you do have to go away for a concert I will go with you no matter what. I am not going to spend one second of the season without you. I don't care how important whatever project I'm involved with is. You are more important. I love you." He gently kissed her lips. "You mean everything to me Ginger. And my love you look very healthy tonight." He said climbing on top of her. "No deficiency of any kind."

Ginger giggled. "Say it for me once again."

"Alpha centuri." He replied as his lips found hers again.

The End!


End file.
